Le destin du crime
by As de pic
Summary: Hermione découvre une amour impassible pour Ron. Harry devient jaloux d’eux il ferait tout pour Hermione. Même tuer Ron?…
1. début

Le vampire a toujours existé .

A ses origines une entité désincarnée, il est la peur de l'invisible, d'une menace potentielle ,de l'inconnu.

Dans tout les cultures, de la plus primitive à la plus industrialisée, il est la.

IL EST LE VOLEUR DE VIE.

Premières traces:

Mort-vivant, qui sort de la nuit de son tombeau pour sucer le sang des vivants, le vampire est attaché traditionnellement aux croyances des pays slaves.

Toutefois, se mythe trouve ses origines dans la plus haute antiquité ( sa première trace tangible est un vase préhistorique découvert en perse et orné d'un dessin représentant un homme aux prises avec un être monstrueux essayant de lui sucer le sang).

Pour certains ,les premiers récits mentionnant des morts-vivants suceurs de sang appartiennent à la chine du vI° siècles avant notre ère.

La Grèce nous a laissé ses légendes de buveurs de vie et de sang, ainsi que l'empire Romain, l'assyrie , , L'Égypte, la Gaule.

...Partout esprits ,dieux et démons partagent le quotidien des hommes. Le buveur de vie a évidemment sa place.

Les origines du vampires:

Comme tous les démons et les monstres du folklore, le vampire s'est vu devenir le reflets de nos peurs, de nous mème....

L'homme a tiré des images de ses sentiments ,qu'il a transposé en mythe, pour donner au vampire tel que nous le connaissons aujourd'hui.

,

1°comment s'appelle le pere et la merre de harry?

2°a quel age harry potter a-t-il recu sa lettre de poudlard?

3°qui sont les 2 amis de poudlard de harry?

4°comment s'appelle les 5 frere de ronald weasley?

5°qui a ouvert la chambre des secrets pour la deuxieme fois?

6°dans le troisieme livre comment s'appelle le parrain de harry?

7°en quoi le parrain de harry se transforme?

8°qui est touffu?

9°dans le quatrieme tome qui a mis le nom de harry dans la coupe de feu?

10°pourquoi?

11°quel est le nom du balais que harry recoit dans le trois?

12°quel est le travail de MR weasley?

13°comment s'appelle les partisants de V... celui dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom

14°quel est le titre du cinquieme tome de harry potter

15° qui est l'ecrivain de harry potter?

1)Qui as envoyer la beuglante à la tante pétunia dans le tome 5 pour lui dire de garder Harry chez elle?

2)Comment s'appelle le ''frère'' Hagrid?

3)Quels sont les profs ou le membre du personnel qui sont avec Ombrage?

4)Pourquoi dumbledor avait-il décidé de ne rien dire à Harry?

5)Qui fesait le détraqueur sur le terrain de quidditch pour faire perdre griffondor(Leurs noms!)?

6)Qui sont les snifflers?

7)Pourquoi, d'après Ombrage, le professeur Trewlowney devait-elle être renvoyée?

8)Dans quelles circonstances, la baguette de Ron, c'est-elle cassée?

9)Quelle est la réplique que dis Hermione à Harry et à Ron en entrant dans son dortoir après avoir trouvé touffu?

10)Par qui ont été attaqué les longdubas pour être à l'hopital Ste Mangouste?


	2. vampire

**Nooa, le questionnaire y'était pas sensé être là. J'ai pas vérifié avant de mettre la partie**

**sur les vampire et tu vas comprendre pourquoi sa l'a rapport dans l'histoire.(désolé si sa **

**l'air d'un pain mais c'est ma première vraie fic.**

Chapitre un

LA vampire(désolé pour le titre poche.)

Bon tout débuta quand Hermione avait avoué son amour à Ron. Elle se demandait se que

Harry allait dire s'il acceptait. Après plusieurs jour de réflexion Ron écrit à Hermione :

_Salut Hermione, je ne sais pas se que Harry penserait de nous deux s'il savait. J'ai tout de_

_même décidé d'accepter à la condition que TU lui raconte TOUT_.(bon o.k Ron avait l'œil

sur elle depuis leur première année à Poudlard mais il ne risque pas de lui dire.)

Hermione et lui se retrouvèrent quelques jours plus tard au quartier de l'ordre du

phénix.(dans le tome 5 pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas lut.) Harry n'arrivait que dans une

semaine cela leur laissait assez de temps pour se préparer à lui dire.

__(pour comprendre pourquoi Harry écorcherait tous se qui bouge)

Harry prenait un verre de lait (Vernon et tous le reste était partit en congrès pour le

travail de Vernon) et décida d'aller regarder la télé un petit peu.(ce qu'il n'aurait jamais

fait si son oncle était là.) S'il avait été un petit peu attentif il aurait tout de suite vus des

yeux luisant dans la fenêtre et entendu un bruit sourd et étrange mais se soir il se faisait la

vie facile. Il entendit tout de même Hedwige piailler dans sa cage. C'était sans doute le

courant d'air qui entrait par la fenêtre de sa chambre. Mais il entendit aussi quelque chose

se briser.

Il se retourna et vit se qui se tramait dans son dos. Une créature assoiffé de

sang, communément appelé VAMPIRE s'approchait de lui. Harry regretta d'avoir laiss

sa baguette dans sa chambre.(Même si je devrais peut-être pas je vais vous raconter les

horreur que le célèbre héros à subit) Cette créature était de toute évidence de sexe

féminin car elle avait une généreuse poitrine. Elle avait le teint pâle et les yeux injectés

de sang.

Harry recula d'un pas distrait et trébucha sur quelque chose de dur. C'était

sûrement le livre des monstre qu'il avait laissé traîner par terre. La créature bizarrement

commença par ôter son t-shirt révélant des seins fermes et aussi (désolé de prendre ce

terme enfantin) très gros. Il prit un bibelot et lui lança mais elle l'évitât de justesse. Le

vampire ou plutôt LA vampire lui dit d'une voix presque humaine : écoute moi, tu feras

ce que je te demande et je te laisserai PEUT-ÊTRE en vie. Harry hocha la tête en signe

d'approbation.

LA vampire lui demanda tout d'abord d'aller lui chercher de la viande. La

plus tendre possible. Harry ouvrit le frigo et prit le gigot que l'oncle Vernon avait acheter

pour la visite de son gérant. Harry apporta le morceau de viande à la créature qui,

étrangement, écoutait la télé au canal sport.

Elle lui demanda ensuite de se déshabiller.

Harry obéit mais avec peine. Il faut dire qu'il ne s'était montré nu à personne jusqu'

maintenant. Il fixa ensuite LA vampire qui se déshabillait elle aussi. Il faut croire qu'elle

allait lui demander des choses indécentes. Effectivement elle lui demanda d'abord de se

frotter la figure contre ses sein. N'oublions pas qu'ils étaient tous les deux nus. Harry en

jouissait presque. Il fallait juste qu'il pense à autre chose mais la tentation était trop forte.

Son sexe se raidit. La femme (si on peut l'appeler comma ça) en voyant cela se contenta

d'un large sourire qui était là depuis tout à l'heure. Harry eu presque envie de lui faire

l'amour mais il se contenta de faire se que lui disait la femme. Elle pris son pénis entre

ses doigt et le...(beurk beurk beurk)...mit dans sa bouche. Harry jouissait malgré lui.

Ensuite la femme lui demanda de ...(en fait elle se retourna et là lui demanda

de...)...rentrer son pénis dans ses fesses. Harry obéit. Il se demandait si il devait

continuer ou pas. La femme qui se nommait en fait Millie n'avait pas l'air de jouir autant

que lui. (même si lui, cachait qu'il aimait ça) Comment pouvait-il? Harry était sûr que

Drago le malsain aurait fait pareil.

Review please


End file.
